Naruto's Birthday Present
by YaBoiiKyuubi
Summary: Sasuke has a plan. A foolproof plan to show the dobe how he feels. He has been crushing on his team mate and best friend for 2 years, can he show naruto he likes him? How will naruto react to his most important persons change of heart? BoyxBoy SasuNaru Rated T for mild language and Fluff Hope You like it :) (Maybe 3 shot) CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

It will be Naruto's birthday his 16th on Saturday, which is tomorrow. The rest of the rookie nine were all planning to have a surprise party. This wasn't due to start until around 6pm tomorrow night.

So naturally, Sasuke was planning. See, he has been trying to fine the best opportunity to tell the blond how he feels about him, that he has wanted him for two years now. Sasuke has been admiring Naruto from a safe distance.

He closed his eyes taking a moment to remember the day he realised he wanted the dobe.

It was the mission they became glued at the hands. He remembers every detail of that day particularly how Naruto smelt. Of course at first he had been annoyed that they then had to spend a whole day (and night) glued together at the hand until Kakashi-sensei had unstuck them the following morning. But throughout the course of the day, having been stuck at Naruto's side, literally, he started to see Naruto differently.

He notice the way he twitched his nose when he was annoyed at something, which Sasuke now realised he did a lot around Sakura. The way his blue eyes would brighten to a lighter blue when he was really happy or darken slightly when he was sleepy.

Not to mention the kiss, however accidental, that they shared. Then the awkward shower they had and falling asleep together in Naruto's bed.

More recently he had started to notice things, small differences that one wouldn't be able to find unless you were realty watching, which Sasuke had been, as it was his new favourite thing to do. Watch Naruto.

He would notice that even though Naruto would still be overly nice towards Sakura it was no longer to try and win her over but more friendly banter, no one else seemed to notice though, least of all Sakura herself. Then there was that time he seen Naruto giving tips to lee to try get Sakura to like him. No way would Naruto do that unless he didn't really like the girl.

This had lead Sasuke to believe he had a chance at winning Naruto for his own. This brings us to the present. The plan- Seduce Naruto- phase one!

Sasuke was currently on his way to Naruto's house to begin phase one, which would be taking the dobe out to a ramen dinner. He looked through the window to see that Naruto was laying in his bed spread across it. He chuckled to himself walking around to the front door. Reaching underneath the small potted plant where he knew the spare key to be (Naruto trust him with its location 1 year ago) and let himself in.

He looking at Naruto, drool was pooling at the boys chin, he was smiling in his sleep, probably dreaming of the noodles he was about to be asked to go eat, Sasuke smiled at this. He reach down and pulled away they blanket covering the blondes form. Only to realise this may not have been a great idea as Naruto was only wear boxers and was not giving Sasuke an eye full of dobe. This caused a small blush over the Uchiha's cheeks. Coughing it away he poked Naruto in the ribs.

"Oi Dobe, wake up." He prodded Naruto a few more times earning a grunt of disapproval from the waking blonde.

"Eh, Sasuke. What are you doing in my house?" Naruto wearily looked around, his gaze landing on the aforementioned Uchiha. Who was now smirking at the dishevelled blonde.

"Get up and dressed dobe, we are going to get some ramen for lunch." Sasuke then turns away and went into the lounge area, which was really a couple of metres away.

"What Sasuke-Teme is taking me to ramen?!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of bed and started running around like a madman finding clothes to change into. This only took 1 minute as he was very excited, after he dressed, he jump on top of Sasuke who gasped at the sudden weight on his lap from his position on the couch. Naruto had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders their faces only inches apart.

"Thank you Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke; He was so close Sasuke could smell the scent he had been associating with the blonde for years. Fresh grass, sunshine and ramen.

He looked up directly into Naruto's eyes. "Yes dobe, I'm treating you to ramen for lunch." Sasuke smiled a fraction as Naruto's eyes if possible widened even more at the mention of his favourite food. He then proceeded to hug the raven who to say the least almost died then of happiness.

This brief hug only lasted a second or two but for the raven that didn't matter. He smirked at Naruto's reaction.

"Let's go dobe." They then started walking out of the house and towards Ichiraku's; well in Naruto's case it was more of a bounce step bounce leap.

Sasuke could tell phase one of the plans he devised was going perfectly. He couldn't wait till phase two. Smirking he continued to follow Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was pleased.

Everything was going according to plan. The dobe was now on his sixth bowl of ramen, seriously, how someone can eat so much of the stuff. He appeared to be the embodiment of happiness however and Sasuke refused to interrupt that.

Naruto had just finished the ramen then turn to Sasuke wondering what the teme was staring at; he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Ma, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke blushed slightly under the scrutinising gaze. Eager to move on from the awkward moment of staring, Sasuke broke Naruto's concentration by asking him a question.

"Oi Dobe, Want to go train with me? Phase two of the master plan was now in motion.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned as he started walking to the training grounds. Now Sasuke had to make sure this worked. This day had to be done just right in order for him to show the blonde his feelings without ruining his last phase of the plan. That had to be a surprise. Yes, he could not wait to see the look on the blondes face.

Once they arrived to the training grounds, Sasuke was very pleased to see that it was currently only the two of them at the grounds. Smirking he decided it was time to proceed. Of course, it should work perfectly after all he was an Uchiha.

They trained for an hour or so before Sasuke decided it was time to start his plan.

"Let's spar Naruto, First to ten hits landed wins." The blonde was quick to accept the challenge.

"You're on Teme!" Sasuke immediately jumped backwards to avoid Naruto's incoming punch. A smirk on his face he quickly ran to the left bouncing up on the ball of the left foot he pivoted around to land a short kick to Naruto middle. Naruto managed to block it in time with his forearm, using the momentum to spring backwards landing in a low crouch.

"Heh heh, not bad teme." He taunted Sasuke. He then ran at Sasuke they clashed for a few moments neither boy letting up on the attack. When finally the first hit landed. Naruto had been so focused on blocking Sasuke's hands that the raven managed to get a swift kick in to his side. Naruto quickly recovered sending a punch to Sasuke's stomach landing just underneath his ribs.

This went on for about 30 mins, neither boy wanting to be beaten. When finally after going hit for hit it came down to the final blow. Sasuke new it had to land. He ran up to the blonde feinting left then quickly changing direction. He swiped a leg underneath Naruto who did not have time to move out of range. The blonde landed on his backside, in a second flat the raven teen was on top of Naruto pinning the other boy to the ground. Smirking down at his Dobe Sasuke relished in his victory and success of the plan.

"I win, Dobe."Sasuke droned out just a few inches from Naruto's face. Naruto huffed from his position under Sasuke. His arms were pinned either side of his head at the wrists by the firm grip, he struggled to free himself.

Azure met Onyx. Naruto's face flushed with colour at the intense gaze above him.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled. "Get off." Blush not leaving his face. Sasuke grinned at him. Mirth showing in his heated gaze. Very slowly, he retracted him hands from the boy's wrists but not removing them from his body completely. He dragged them down the other boy's chest before an excruciatingly slow rise off the blonde before offering his hand to help him off the ground.

Grabbing the offered hand Naruto pulled himself off the ground. Mumbling under his breath about perverted Teme's. Then whipped his head up in surprise at Sasuke who, to Naruto's shock was smiling and chuckling at him.

Naruto pouted, which Sasuke found very adorable. "Why are you laughing at me Teme?"

Time to complete phase two.

"You just look so cute when you're blushing." Sasuke was very pleased. The blushed that had just spread over Naruto's face was very dark. To top it off Sasuke winked at him. Naruto was sure to notice his interest now!

Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

"Shut up." He pouted again. Okay time to make him forgive me. Sasuke looked up to the sky noticing it starting to darken. Hn. Maybe he should have woken Naruto up earlier then 12:30pm. Oh well.

"Hn. Dobe let's go, it's getting dark." Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was still peeved at Sasuke for being so forward with him.

"We can even stop at ichiraku's again and you can get more ramen." He knew this would work. Naruto's face light up at the thought of more ramen and he took off in the direction of the food district.

"You're paying Sasuke- Teme!" He yelled back while still jogging away. Sasuke smirked. Of course he was, just like Naruto to get free ramen. He quickens his pace to catch up to Naruto. Today had been good. He had spent the whole day hanging out with Naruto. His plan was going great.

He hoped that phase three would work just as well. He would think more on it while they ate dinner.


End file.
